


Year 50

by orphan_account



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Politics, Religion, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Socialism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 50 years after New Ham  was established, someone new shows up completely out of the blue. However, the leaders aren't so happy with the fresh face. So, it's up to John to save her.





	Year 50

**Author's Note:**

> This is going along the theory that the Society takes place in an alternate dimension and that everyone is still very much alive. John is the grandson of Helena, Luke, Campbell, and Elle.

John flipped through the pages of the worn book, each page riddled with underlines and sticky notes. The t’s crossed at the top were the signature of his grandmother, the founder of the church where he stood. The underlines and tiny print belonged to his mother. The dog-ears and sticky notes were his own. Three generations, and yet, he still couldn’t understand the whole thing. No one could.

John shut the book, his fingers tracing the golden letters that read “HOLY BIBLE.” He walked up to the pulpit and looked out at the empty rows. The once red seats were barely brown now. When he closed his eyes, he could see it: his congregation eagerly awaiting his words as the world crumbled around them. This Sunday would be no different. John would provide them with answers if he could.

He wished he could.

From across the room, a door creaks open. John looks up, past the open frame as the sunlight reflects off the tile. Two large feet walk into view. They cast long shadows on the ground. The steps bounce around the room, punctuating John’s every breath.

John pressed his lips together as the man walked into his line of sight.

“Jason,” John said with a smile.

“Morning, John,” Jason responded. His black hair was styled back, as usual, framing his boxy face. There was a small dot of red along his jaw, but otherwise, it was shaved clean. 

John set the Bible on top of the pulpit. “What brings you to church on a Friday morning?”

“You know, the usual,” Jason said with a shrug. He put his hands in his pockets, stopping short of the last row.

“If you’re here for a confession, I’m afraid we’re fresh out of priests.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’ve got nothing to hide.” Jason’s grin was radiant - certain.

John didn’t believe it.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” John said, taking a few steps away from the pulpit. He chuckled a bit. “I was starting to think you were avoiding me.”

Jason’s mouth opened in mock offense. “I would never avoid my favorite brother.”

“I’m your only brother.”

“You can still be my favorite.”

John’s smile felt stiff on his face, so he dropped it. “Please, Jason, just…” He took in a breath. “...cut to the chase. I have work to do.”

“Well, John,” Jason said. His shoulders raised as he looked around the room. Finally, his eyes landed on John again. “I need your help.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he said. He took his time walking down the few stairs from the platform. Every bounce shifted his stiff shirt, rubbing against his sunburned back, but John was used to the pain.

“It’s the election.”

John stopped on the bottom step. He met his brother’s black eyes.

“It’s going to be close. Too close,” Jason said.

“Don’t you have ways of dealing with that?” John said, his mouth now firmly in a frown.

“I’m kinda in a tight spot right now.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“You’ve got some sway with these people. Can’t you just, you know, sway them a little bit closer to me?” Jason motioned to the empty seats.

John’s eyebrows lowered. “You want me to tell my congregation to vote for you?”

Jason shrugged. “Is that so crazy to ask?”

“This is church, not a town hall meeting.”

“It’s the same building.”

“People come to here for the Word, not my word.”

“I’m willing to compensate you,” Jason said, taking a step forward. “When I’m reelected-”

John raised an eyebrow. “When?”

Jason shut his eyes for a moment. “If I’m reelected, I can get you less shifts.”

John leaned back, letting out a breath. His shirt pressed against his back, digging into his irritated skin. He shook his head. “I told you. I can’t-”

“No one will know. I’ll have you working perimeter or something people don’t check.”

“I won’t-”

“It must be awfully hard trying to balance running this place and working in the fields,” Jason said. His smile was gone now. His eyes were locked with John’s.

John looked away.

Jason’s shoes clicked on the ground as he walked closer to John. “Think about how much more time you could dedicate to your people if you didn’t have to be out there so much. The good you do here will more than make up for any wrong you’ve committed for skipping out on work.”

Jason stopped in front of John. Even with John on the bottom step, Jason was taller than him. John stared at the ground. He took in a breath.

“Those who don’t work don’t eat. That’s the Cassandrian Principle,” John said. He raised his head, matching his brother’s gaze. “I don’t care what your Guard does. I stick to the rules.”

Jason didn’t move. “Fine, then how about this. You tell your audience to vote for me, and I’ll stop bribing people with less shifts.”

John scoffed. “Like you would actually stop.”

“I’m serious.”

John’s frown returned as he crossed his arms. He studied Jason’s expression. His eyebrows were lowered. His lips were pressed into a fine line. His eyes were determined, but there was hints of something else - something weaker. “You’re that desperate?”

Jason said nothing. He simply nodded.

“Fine,” John said, dropping his arms. He waved Jason off as he turned back to the pulpit. “I’ll slip in a good word for you on Sunday. But no more bribes.”

“You got it, bro. You can count on me,” Jason said.

John walked up the stairs to the pulpit, his back to his brother. The sound of Jason’s shoes on the tile bounced around the room, getting softed as he walked further way.

Before the sound faded completely, John turned around one last time. His brother turned the corner, offering John one final look at his face.

Jason was wearing the same radiant smile as before. John knew that smile. He’d seen it all his life and he knew what it meant.

Jason was lying.


End file.
